


Calenhad

by TrueSoprano



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 03:37:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8147827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrueSoprano/pseuds/TrueSoprano
Summary: Loghain and Tarja Amell finally reveal their feelings about each other.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to write something that isn't smut, and it turns out it's a lot easier than writing smut. But I'm planning a sequel, maybe.

“Walk with me,” Tarja Amell told him after they finished setting up camp. Normally, she wouldn’t have been so bold, but she knew how close Lake Calenhad was, and it filled her with indescribable emotions. Growing up in the Circle, she resented being locked away from the rest of the world for something she couldn’t control, but now that she couldn’t ever go back, she realized just how comfortable her old life was.

She felt like it was selfish of her to ask Loghain to come with her. She was surprised when he agreed, mentioning that it was a nice night and he wouldn’t mind getting away from the rest of the party.

After about 10 minutes of a quiet and peaceful walk, the two reached their destination. Lake Calenhad. It was far enough from the main docks that it was completely secluded, but the tower was still very visible. The full moon illuminated the night, making the tower stand out even more.

“The Circle Tower,” Loghain stated matter-of-factly. He had foregone his usual heavy armor, wearing a lighter brown leather ensemble. 

“I knew it was nearby and I couldn’t stop thinking about it… I felt like I needed to come here, just for… closure, I guess, but I knew I couldn’t come here alone, and… I’m terribly sorry for inconveniencing you, ser.”

“Don’t apologize,” he said casually. “And what did I tell you about being formal with me?”

“Sorry, Loghain… I mean… “

“Hush,” he placed a hand on her trembling arm, steadying her ever so slightly. The night air picked up briefly, moving through her black robes and hair.

“Thanks for coming with me,” she smiled.

“The night is quite pleasant,” he said, his hand moving to her back. “And I prefer your company to the others in our little group.”

“We need them,” she reminded him. She hadn’t enjoyed them much at first, either, but it was strange how they had become almost like family to her.

Loghain sighed. “That was supposed to be a compliment. I… really do enjoy your company.”

“Ahh… thanks,” she said, flustered. She realized that there was no way she could put her feelings for him aside, yet actually confronting him about her feelings seemed more daunting than even fighting the Archdemon.

The two stood in silence for a while, staring out at the vast lake before them. She found herself leaning against his shoulder as he wrapped an arm around her, and she felt her entire body blush. She had recruited him out of necessity, out of a desire for a third Warden to increase their odds in battle, as well as enjoying the irony of forcing him to join the very organization he had betrayed. Her decision had cost her Alistair, however, feeding her with resentment. But the two has found an unlikely camaraderie in the past two months.

Yet she couldn’t place why she was so attracted to him. He was twice her age, and far from conventionally handsome. He complained constantly and belittled her and her companions. Not to mention that he had been trying to kill her for the better part of the year. But she found herself smiling at his complaints and dry sense of humor, and admiring the distinct features of his face.

“What’s on your mind?” Loghain broke the silence.

“I was just… reflecting. On the circle.” A blatant lie, but an answer he expected.

“Nostalgia can be a powerful thing,” he said. “I often find myself yearning for my days in the rebellion, simply out of fondness for the company I kept back then…”

He paused. She knew he was thinking of Rowan, his first love. She always felt a hint of jealousy whenever he mentioned her, even though she felt terrible about it. She knew it was long in the past, but she found herself longing to be talked about like that by him.

“Anyway… I never think about the cold nights, or the tough battles, or the… uncertainty of our survival. And I’ve managed to convince myself that it was a good time.”

“I… I think I understand.” Her voice was full of uncertainty.

“You’ll be fine, Tarja.” He moved to face her, still keeping his arm around her.

“If you say so,” she smiled at him.

He moved closer to her, placing his free hand on her cheek. She couldn’t believe they were this close. His ice-colored eyes gazed into hers, a hearth-like gaze that warmed her entire body, protected it from the cool wind.

She felt her head spin. She wanted to kiss him terribly, but anxiety held her back. Here he was, letting her in, yet she was frozen. It was rare for him to look so… vulnerable, as he seemed to be hesitating just as much as she was.

But it was him who finally broke the space between them, using both of his hands to draw her face towards him. His lips were soft, almost vulnerable, as they gently met hers. She leaned into him and breathed deeply through her nose, savoring him.

She threw her arms around his waist as they continued to kiss. His hands, big and rough and calloused, felt so warm on her face. Heat radiated throughout his lips, from his face, even through his leather armor. She felt… safe.

He broke away with a loud breath. “Tarja… I apologize, that was out of line-“

“Not at all,” she smiled as the world slowly fell back into place around them.

“No, I shouldn’t. You’re half-“

“Yes, I’m half your age, and yes, you’ve somehow convinced yourself that I should be with a younger man. Please don’t say that, it’s not true at all.”

He sighed, leaning down to press his forehead to hers. “I… I really want this. I want to… be with you. And it would mean the world to me if you felt the same way.”

“I do!” she retorted. “Please, Loghain… don’t convince yourself that you aren’t worthy.”

She leaned in to kiss him again, softly and languorously. She could feel his lips form into a smile just as she broke away.

“I’ll try not to,” he half-whispered. “So what now?”

“Do you mind staying here a little longer?”

“Of course not,” he said as the two fell into each other, embracing as the sight of the moon over Lake Calenhad remained in the unnoticed background.


End file.
